buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy VS Kane
Freddy VS Kane is a bonus battle for Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattle series. Description / Connections Bonus Battle: FNAF VS WWE! Masked horror characters who have been pretty cheapened down over the years get one last hurrah! '' Fight Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Five Nights At Freddy's This new night guard... Was something else. Glenn Jacobs had ''no ''time for jump scares - and everytime an animatronic came his way, he simply glared at them - daring with his eyes for them to make a move. Bonnie and Chica flanked him, and dragged the guard to the spare room. Inside, there was a gathering of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica suits. As they grabbed a head, a red mask became visible in the corner, and Glenn began to laugh a dark, dark laugh. Camera cut to the door of the maintenance room. A ball of fire exploded and sent Bonnie and Chica parts sprawling out onto the floor, and the now masked Demon Kane was ready to go to work. As he marched towards the stage area, he heard the rapid steps of Foxy, who lunged at the monster before him. But the Devil's Favourite Demon caught Foxy by the neck - making him pay with a brutal chokeslam. With Foxy layed out, Kane came face to face with Freddy. Freddy laughed a deep, deep laugh and began to walk off the stage. Kane raised his hands over his head, and dropped them, as fire burst from the top of the party hats. The room then went ablaze - a ring of fire surrounding the two horror characters. '''FIGHT!' As Kane made a move on Fazbear, the animatronic blasted him with a swipe of the microphone. Kane stepped back, and Freddy punched the demon in the chest, again and again trying to drop the Big Red Machine. But Kane recovered and aimed a punch at the throat of Freddy, looking to remove the mask if nothing else. Freddy went for a bite, which Kane barely moved away from, before attempting a big boot. The kick knocked Freddy into the table, singeing the side of the bear costume, but not enough to even slow down Freddy. The mascot instead took another swipe with the mic, this time flooring Kane, who picked himself up slowly. The demon grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it into the head of Freddy, stunning the animatronic, before hitting him again, and again. Freddy took the hits like a beast, before smashing a headbutt on Kane, and then looking to choke him out. But Kane fought out, grabbing Freddy by the waist and hoisting him up for a sidewalk slam. Freddy landed with a thud, but it was minor damage. As Kane pulled himself up, Freddy dragged the tablecloth forward, throwing the flaming party hats at Kane, scorching the shoulders of the monster. Kane backed off, being charged into the wall by Freddy, whose size was becoming a problem. They traded punches, with Kane again going for the throat - but Fazbear lowering his jaw and chomping down on Kane's hand. As the demon retracted, Freddy took off his top hat and launched it at Kane, smacking him in the head and dropping the demon into the fire. Freddy retook his hat, but was a fool for thinking the bout was over. Kane sat back up, amid the flames, and glared at Freddy. With a powerful swing, a clothesline decked Freddy, before Kane picked him up by the throat. He then dropped Freddy with a thunderous Chokeslam - looking to send the nightmarish mascot to hell. But Freddy showed his own toughness, smashing his mic against Kane's head when the monster leant over. Kane stumbled, and Freddy was back to his feet. The animatronic laughed a deep, dark laugh again, this time rushing to bite Kane in the head. Kane ducked, knowing what needed to be done. Kane spun on the spot, and lifted Freddy with both arms, turning the animatronic's head to the ground. With all his might, Kane drilled Freddy into the floor with a Tombstone Piledriver. The head rolled off Freddy, and Kane squashed the endoskeleton's skull, ending the nightmare of the haunted animatronic. (Yeah, that sounds right. Not if Scott has anything to say about it.) KO! As the Pizzeria burned to the floor, Kane walked into the distance, turning back to see as the roof caved in amid the fire. Kane then smirked, and continued onwards - which cut to a newspaper clipping of a report on the arson attack at the establishment. But, somewhere amid the rubble, an animatronic head twitched... and the lights behind the eyes flashed back into life... Because they always came back... Conclusion (Cues: Veil of Fire) KANE WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on the 31st October 2019 * The original plans were: ** Kane VS Jason ** Freddy VS Slenderman * The line "they always came back" was a reference to FNAF 3's "He will come back. He always does" in the trailer. * Kane having no dialogue was homage to his original late 90's incarnation - despite his 2012 form being used in the thumbnail. * Although Freddy died and came back, it is down to reader's interpretation whether or not Foxy survived - and if Chica and Bonnie made it out. (Even though they were taken apart) * The match taking place amid the fire was a reference to the Inferno Match gimmick in WWE. Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:Villains only Category:FNAF VS WWE Category:Horror themed battle Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed Battle